The present invention relates generally to weight-lifting exercise equipment and more particularly to hand-held dumbbell and barbell devices.
Conventional dumbbell and barbell devices for weightlifting exercises typically include a bar handle that is gripped by one or both of a user's hands. One or more weight plates may be secured onto each end of the bar handle for adding resistance weight. A user typically repeatedly lifts the weighted bar handle with attached weights for exercise training. The weights may be detached and different interchangeable weights may be secured to the bar handle for different resistance levels.
One problem associated with conventional dumbbell and barbell weight systems includes the limited nature of exercises that may be performed using a single device. Because such conventional devices typically only include a central grip portion located on the bar handle between the weight plates, a user can typically only perform lifting exercises that keep the bar handle in a substantially level position. This limited flexibility of conventional weight devices can be disadvantageous in many applications. For example, users who desire to perform other types of lifting motions that require different grip locations may be forced to acquire different weights to accommodate different grip locations.
Another type of conventional weight apparatus used for weight lifting exercises is a kettlebell. A kettlebell generally includes a mass portion attached to an extended looped handle, or kettlebell handle. Conventional kettlebell devices are used for a variety of lifting exercises by grasping the kettlebell handle and lifting, swinging, lowering or twisting the kettlebell. Such exercises provide variation in routine and provide alternatives to conventional lifting exercises using dumbbells and barbells. One problem associated with conventional dumbbell and barbell devices, and with conventional kettlebell devices, is that the devices cannot be used interchangeably with various lifting exercises—typically using conventional devices a user must use a kettlebell for exercises that require a kettlebell-style grip, and the user must use a dumbbell or a barbell for lifting exercises that require grips associated with those devices.
Alternatively, in some situations, users may attempt to use conventional dumbbell or barbell weight devices to perform types of lifting exercises that require gripping the weight plates directly. However, conventional devices are not designed for directly gripping the end weight plates. Such misuse of conventional devices may result in damage to the equipment or serious injury to the user, including wrist, elbow or shoulder injuries.
An additional problem associated with conventional weight devices includes moment of inertia, or rotational or torsional inertia, created during lifting exercises. Because conventional weight lifting devices, and particularly conventional dumbbell devices, include weight plates that are fixed to the bar handle or rigidly secured to the bar handle, a user may experience a large moment of inertia during lifting exercises. This may cause injury to the user's hand, wrist and arm when such devices are lifted in either a horizontal or a vertical configuration.
Additionally, in many applications, users may desire to perform lifting exercises that require using a kettlebell grip. Such a grip is not possible using conventional dumbbell and barbell devices.
What is needed then are improvements in exercise weight devices and associated methods for allowing users to engage the devices in multiple grip locations as required for different types of lifting exercises and also for reducing the moment of inertia on the device during the lifting exercise.